The Prince of Dracor
by a bored sinner
Summary: The Kingdom of Dracor, a vast and bountiful land ruled by King Lovino and his brother, is full of danger and adventure. Ludwig, the King's adopted son, is given the task of training a dragon bought from a couple Hunters, but things certainly don't go as planned when a dangerous secret is revealed. Gerame, Germerica, Itacest, Fruk, Prucan [Warning: Dragon sex and lots of violence]
1. Prologue

In the busy marketplace in the kingdom of Dracor, a black tent sat in the darkest corner.

It was filled with oddities and obscurities of every kind, some even illegal.

A young man entered, a bit of a spring in his step and a schiavona strapped to his side, and he began to wander around the establishment, looking over the wares.

The large man behind the counter, a Hunter named Ivan, began to panic as he recognized the man as Feliciano Vargas, the brother of the king.

However, the man showed no interest in arresting him, he was just searching.

Eventually he came to a large crate, and he took a peek inside and gasped loudly.

In the crate was a small boy with golden hair, he was curled up and making a soft growling snore.

Feliciano stormed up to the counter then, slamming a hand down as the other went to his sword's hilt.

"What are you doing with that child?" He snarled, beginning to unsheathe his weapon.

Ivan held his hands up helplessly, "That is no child, my king, that is a dragon hatchling in his human form, I found him alone on my last expedition."

Feliciano's eyes widened, and he went back to look at the child.

Surely enough, his nails were curled into claws, a small golden tail was wrapped around his legs, and small white horns protruded from his skull.

Feliciano then ran back to the counter and commanded, "Hold on to him for me, and hide your illegal wares, I'm bringing the king."

Surely enough, a while later, the entrance opened wide and in walked the king and his brother. Feliciano led Lovino to the crate and quietly explained the situation to him.

After a few minutes, Lovino stalked up to Ivan and slammed down some gold coins and jewels on the counter, "We'll take the little dragon, he can be useful for the kingdom."

Ivan bowed his head respectfully and took the treasure presented to him, and so Feliciano picked up the child, and the royal family left.

Ivan let out an shuddering sigh of relief.

With the child gone, the white dragon wouldn't chase him anymore.


	2. Cobalt

An audience was gathered in the throne room, persons of importance from around the kingdom were present to witness the ceremony before them.

"On this day, we honor Prince Ludwig of Dracor, by bestowing on him the title of General," Kiku, the King's Advisor, did his best to annunciate, "He has proven himself over the years to be a powerful warrior and thoughtful leader."

Ludwig himself kneeled at Kiku's feet with his head bowed, though he was still almost Kiku's height.

Ludwig was a hulk of a man, with bulging muscles and long legs and arms, and he had a head of lengthily golden hair, pulled back behind him in a braid.

After Kiku touched the sword he held to both of Ludwig's shoulders, Ludwig stood.

He was by far the tallest man in the room, and by far the most imposing.

The watching audience began a polite applause, and so Ludwig nodded gratefully and went to sit at the right side of the King, his father.

Lovino leaned over to him with a smirk, "How does it feel to command the fuckin' army of Dracor, hmm?"

Ludwig chuckled and glanced at him, "We'll have to see, father."

Lovino laughed, "Then I guess we'll be waiting for a bit. So, General Ludwig, before you start whipping your soldiers into shape, I've got a special task for you."

At the word task, one could swear Ludwig's ears perked up, "A task? What is it?"

Lovino stood once the crowd was dismissed, and went down the stairs to the right of his throne, beckoning for his son to follow.

They took the short way down to the dungeon, and Ludwig became more and more curious.

Lovino kicked the door of the dungeon open with a flourish and then gestured to the largest cell.

In the back, chained to the wall, was a large cobalt blue dragon.

The fur along his spine and at his heels was golden, and his horns and claws were gleaming white.

The most notable thing Ludwig saw, however, were his electric blue eyes that were eerily human.

"We bought this dragon from a couple Hunters recently, and we think that you might able able to train this angry fucker to fight for us."

Ludwig glanced at the dragon, who seemed to be listening intently, and then looked at his father and smiled, "I'll try, I think it'll be somewhat fun."

Lovino laughed and waved to him as he left, "You're gonna need a lot of luck to pull this one off, kid!"

Ludwig shook his head with a chuckle and looked back to the dragon.

He hummed and murmured to himself, "I wonder if you can understand me..? If you have a name..?"

The blue dragon let out a puff of smoke and growled, nodding to the desk behind Ludwig.

Ludwig turned around in confusion and looked over the articles scattered about it.

A couple knives, a few keys, some papers, some pencils, and a necklace.

Ludwig picked up a key and gestured to it, and the dragon shook his head.

Ludwig was shocked at the human-like reaction, but obliged and put down the key. He tried the knife then, and the dragon once again shook his head.

However, when he held up the necklace, the dragon nodded enthusiastically.

He hesitantly brought the necklace to the bars and held it between them for the dragon.

Immediately, the dragon snatched it from his fingers and gave an exaggerated sigh.

Then Ludwig jumped as he heard a sharp snap.

He watched, horrified, as the dragon began to change.

He could hear the bones scraping and snapping against each other as they shifted and moved inside his body, he shrank and hissed until sitting in his place was a young man, with the necklace around his throat. The man was stark naked, with golden hair and bright blue eyes, and he grinned at the awestruck man before him.

"So, you're supposed to "train" me? Good fuckin' luck, dude, because I'm not having it." He slipped his head out of the chains and lifted his feet to step out of his shackles. Ludwig reached for his sword then, poised to strike.

The dragon man laughed and raised his clawed hands, "Ooh, feisty! What're ya gonna do to me- huh? Wait."

He rushed towards the bars and reached out, grabbing Ludwig's wrists and making him drop his sword.

He leaned forward and sniffed at Ludwig's neck and murmured, "A male of the Vyn family? Holy shit, I thought they were all dead."


	3. The Dragon Men

Ludwig jumped away from him then, kicking the dragon man in his stomach to push away from him then rolling to his feet.

Before he could reach for his sword, the dragon man was back up and reaching, but in a burst of speed Ludwig was able to snatch the sword before it fell into his clutches.

The dragon man laughed then, to Ludwig seeming mad.

What being in its right mind would laugh in the face of the one who holds their life in their hands?

Ludwig stared for a moment, and then growled, "Who are you and what is this Vyn family you speak of, dragon?"

The man laughed and sat down, cracking his neck and running a hand through his hair, "I'm Alzur, or Alfred, or you might've heard of me in that song about that dragon who saved a town from a pack of falkins."

He hummed and checked his body over, flexing his arms and running his hands over the hair of and between his legs, and even inspecting his genitalia, "It's been a while since I was last in my human form, everything's so weird!"

Ludwig's face reddened and he spluttered, "That's indecent! Stop that!"

Alfred laughed and stuck his still dragon-like black tongue out at him and continued his actions.

Ludwig, now a darker red, stepped away from the cage and turned his back to him, "That's extremely indecent and I refuse to be witness to such actions."

Alfred laughed and stopped, instead messing with the cartilage of his ears, "Sorry, anyway, Ludwig, yeah? Or I guess Ludvyn, since that's your familial orientation."

"Again, I ask of you, what is Vyn?"

Alfred made a small sound of recognition before finally answering, "Oh, yeah, you're definitely not human or even related to that king dude, you've got the scent of the Vyn family, a family of dragons that most others think all died. I've heard rumors of one left, they've called him the Great White, and I don't really think that's you, though your skin and scent definitely fits that."

Ludwig scowled at his paleness being pointed out, and then he realized with shock what he was saying, "You're saying I'm a dragon? That's preposterous!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Ludwig's back, "Your scent says otherwise, and it doesn't lie. I've learned a lot about you already because of it," Alfred grinned then, "For instance, you feel strong respect for your father figure, even though his attitude annoys you sometimes, and you're pretty confident, and you're much more partial to men than women."

Ludwig whirled around then, stalking right up to the bars and snarling, "Do you have a problem with my orientation? I care not if it is seen as unholy or a disgrace, my attraction is as ingrained as my soul."

Alfred stood and backed up a bit, his hands raised in surrender, "Damn, that's a pretty strong reaction, alright. I don't have a problem with it, in fact, I like guys too."

Ludwig relaxed then, giving a sigh of relief, "Good, I can't stand people so close-minded that they would shun me for something so unimportant."

The man in the cage laughed, "I get it, it's completely accepted with dragons though, in fact, we're around the same age, it'd even be accepted among dragons if we were to mate. Pretty cool, right?"

Ludwig turned red at the thought, "It's interesting, but I don't think we know each other well enough for that."

Alfred laughed, "I guess we'll just have to get to know each other then~"

Ludwig glanced around nervously, "Mm, yes, I suppose.."

"So, dragon boy, where's your amulet? You can't change forms without it, you know. Well, unless you're super powerful, I'm still working on that."

"..Amulet?" At this, Ludwig became more curious, "Is that why you needed that necklace?"

Alfred nodded, picking up the jewel around his neck and holding it up, "This is mine, all dragons are born with a jewel on their stomach, sorta like a human's belly button, they're all unique and contain the dragon's magic. The dragon's parents make that jewel into a necklace and then keep it for them until they come of age. Pretty cool, right?"

Ludwig nodded, somewhat in awe of the intricacies of draconian life, "I already know I'm adopted, so I don't know where my amulet is, how can I find it?"

Alfred hummed, "Well, if you focus, you'll be able to feel a kind of tug in your chest, that's your natural magic trying to get to the crystal, so if you follow it, you'll probably be able to find it."

Ludwig nodded once more and stood, "Well, I suppose I should get going, I'll send word to my father that you are my friend and that you may be freed. The only condition that you have to help me adjust to life as a dragon, and help me to locate that source of the rumors about the Great White, do you agree to these terms?"

Alfred grinned, nodding enthusiastically, "Definitely, let's go, Lud!"


	4. The King's Secret

Ludwig chuckled, "Very well, when you're freed come find me, I'm sure that nose of yours can lead you right to me."

Alfred nodded, grinning, "Yep, a dragon's nose is one of their best tools, I'll be able to find you real quick!"

Ludwig smiled a little, waving briefly and then turning to go up the stairs.

He made his way up to his father's quarters, as he saw no one else to send his message with.

He knocked on the door briefly, and opened it after he got impatient waiting for a reply.

What he saw shocked him.

Lovino was on top of his brother, pinning him to his bed among the lavish pillows.

Their lips were locked together, and their hips moved against each other's passionately.

Ludwig didn't know what to do and so he coughed to announce his presence, red faced.

Lovino shot up immediately, a crimson blush across his face and his hazel eyes wide and mortified.

Feliciano was slower to respond, stuck in a bit of a daze, but his amber eyes also showed him to be mortified once he noticed Ludwig in the doorway.

Ludwig stepped in and closed the door behind him hesitantly, his own blue eyes holding a questioning light.

Lovino huffed and stopped straddling Feliciano, moving to sit on the edge of his bed with a pillow across his lap.

Feliciano just curled into the blankets and looked up at the two.

Lovino then sighed, "So, Ludwig, I guess now' the time you find out, huh? Feliciano and I have been in a relationship for years now, even though we're brothers. Any questions?"

Ludwig shook his head, though he certain had questions.

He instead changed the subject, "The dragon you tasked me with training turned into a human and has told me of my origins, I wish him freed to help me adjust."

Lovino and Feliciano glanced at each other, and Feliciano then spoke, "We found you in a Hunter's tent, the same Hunter we bought the blue dragon from. Since we aren't able to have children of our own, it was the perfect opportunity to save you and also have a child to raise. We raised you as only a human because we found out that without your amulet you couldn't transform, and we don't know how to find your amulet."

Ludwig nodded, "I'm grateful to your for saving me then, and I have a way to find it. The cobalt dragon's name is Alfred, and he's going to help me. I've come to request that he be freed."

Lovino waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Go ahead, the key is down there, now piss off and let me fuck my secret husband."

Ludwig turned red while Feliciano giggled, and the blonde general turned and quickly exited, "Alright, father, I'll be back later."


	5. The Issue With Clothes

Ludwig made his way back down to the dungeon, his mind racing with all he'd learned in the short time since meeting the dragon.

He had already known he was adopted, there was no way Lovino could be his father looking at the differences between them.

But now he knew why, and why he'd always felt out of sorts in his own body.

He exercised for hope of feeling better, for hope of feeling complete in his body, but no matter how strong he got he always had the lingering feeling that he could be stronger.

His hands always looked too small and strange when he looked down at them, as did his legs and feet, and even looking at himself in the mirror things had felt off.

To be told he had the scent of a dragon explained a lot.

He'd always been sensitive to smell and taste, as well as hearing.

He could distinguish people by just their smell, and sometimes even how they were feeling.

Everything made sense, but now he was in a daze from it all.

He was startled once he realized he was in the dungeon, Alfred staring at him questioningly.

Ludwig gave a nervous smile and got the key from the desk, unlocking the door and letting Alfred out.

Alfred grinned and stretched, "So, where to now, Lud?"

Ludwig looked over him and blushed, "First of all we need to get you some clothes."

Alfred snorted, "No way, I don't like clothes, they're too uncomfortable!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you intend to walk in public nude then?"

Alfred nodded, crossing his arms with finality, "I will if it means I don't have to wear clothes."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and picked the man up, slinging him over his shoulder and starting up the steps.

Alfred squawked in surprise, beginning to flail and protest, "No way in hell are you putting clothes on me!"

Ludwig chuckled and moved a little faster, throwing Alfred onto his bed once he arrived in his room.

Ludwig then rifled through his drawers for some loose clothes that would suit Alfred, but when he finally found some he turned around to see a large blue dragon curled up and glaring at Ludwig over his paws defiantly.

Ludwig rolled his eyes again, huffing and starting towards Alfred.

Alfred nodded his head in a lizard like way and made a sound that could be a laugh.

Ludwig reached up and pulled on Alfred's ear, and the dragon once again squawked and hissed at him, "What the fuck, Lud, that hurts!"

Ludwig didn't let go, but he raised a brow at Alfred, "So you can still speak like a human in your dragon form?"

Bright blue eyes widened for a moment, "Uh? No? Dragon's vocal chords are too different from humans'. I guess this is definite proof you're a dragon too."

Ludwig hummed and tugged once more on his sensitive ear, "Great, now I need you to turn back into a human and get in these clothes before I rip your ear off."

Alfred made the laugh like sound again and fluttered his wings, swinging his head towards Ludwig and knocking him on his ass.

The blonde glared up into twinkling blue eyes, and then quickly stood and threw himself at the dragon, wrapping his arms as well as he could around its neck and trying to wrestle him to the ground.

Alfred grumbled and threw the man off, Ludwig once again landing on his ass.

Alfred gave a sharp toothed grin and chortled, then began to shift back to his human form.

Once he did, Ludwig charged towards him and Alfred dodged with a grin and a laugh, and thus started a chase around the room.

Then finally, Ludwig tackled Alfred to the floor and sat on his hips, attempting to pull the shirt over his head while he growled and struggled.

There was a knock at the door that neither noticed, and Lovino opened the door anyway, "Ludwig, I meant to ask you about how you were going to-"

He stopped and looked in confusion at the struggle happening on the floor.

Ludwig was now sitting on Alfred's back as he thrashed and protested Ludwig pulling pants onto him.

Lovino stared for a moment more before deciding to just wait and see, closing the door behind him as he left.


	6. Coming Home

In the busy street, people walked and rushed in a stream.

The lively sounds of children with mothers and young men and women laughing and shoving playfully filled the air like a melody.

The clack of horses' hooves and wooden wheels creaking was audible beneath that, as carts tried their best to make it to the marketplace through the crowd.

Ludwig could hear it all, but he was especially aware of the whispers following himself and the man behind him.

Alfred, quite literally, ripped the shirt to shreds once Ludwig had gotten off of his back, and Ludwig was just barely able to stop him before he shredded his trousers too.

Through more coaxing and promising of food, he was able to get Alfred to cooperate and leave the pants on.

And so, Ludwig, in full warrior regalia, was being tailed by a dragon man wearing only pants and his amulet.

Alfred bounded around happily, grinning as he moved to investigate every sound and scent, his slightly pointed ears swiveling and his eyes excited.

Ludwig thought him akin to a pup, young and excited and adventurous.

He also found it strangely endearing, and that somewhat disturbed him.

Ludwig stopped as he felt a tug in his chest, and Alfred took the chance to jump onto his shoulders.

Ludwig fell to the ground with a shout of distress, Alfred laughing merrily above him, grinning down with sharp white teeth.

Ludwig tried to get up, but it was a struggle at first; Alfred was unusually heavy for his size and he didn't expect it, though he supposed it made sense with the density it took to transform into such a large beast.

He pushed Alfred off of him then, surging with a bit of strength he wasn't aware he had, and this time Alfred was the one falling to the ground with a laughing screech.

Ludwig huffed at the laughing man, but turned to hide a smile himself at his antics.

He froze one again as he felt the tug, and took off running in the direction it led, knowing Alfred could follow easily.

It grew stronger as he went, flying by trees and bushes, startling a few animals along the way.

He came to a stop as his magic led him to a gaping hole in the ground, stone walls leading deep into the earth as small streams trickled over the sides.

He listened intently, but he could only barely hear the light tone of water dripping into a pool.

"Is it down there?"

Ludwig jumped as Alfred spoke, not having heard him approach.

Alfred was downwind of him, so Alfred's going undetected was no surprise to him after thinking about it.

"Apparently so, I can feel it," Ludwig turned to Alfred, unsheathing his sword and handing it to him, "You're the only one who can fly, and I can't make it down there. Do you think you can find it?"

Alfred couldn't hear him as he marveled at the blade, for it was a masterpiece.

The iron blade was sharpened and shone to perfection, the intricately designed words engraved ("Be without fear") were impeccable, and surrounding it were vines of thorns.

The hilt was gold and black leather, and set into its center was a sapphire so large that it was on both sides of the sword.

Ludwig chuckled, "I can see that you like it, this is my work actually. Feliciano helped with the engraving though, he's much more artistically talented than me."

Alfred looked up at him, and Ludwig could swear there were stars in his excited eyes, "Can you make me one?"

Ludwig blushed and chuckled nervously, "Well.. I suppose I could, but we'll have to do that later," his composure hardened again, "Anyway, I need you to go down there and try to find my amulet since I can't make it down there. It was too dark to see, so there's no telling what could be down there."

Alfred nodded, handing the sword back to Ludwig carefully before backing up to strip, "I bet your amulet will be beautiful, the Vyn family's always been amazing at metal work, as your sword definitely proves."

He shifted to his dragon form then, towering over Ludwig and standing up on his hind legs, gently pushing the sword to Ludwig's chest, "Keep that, I've got claws and fire, I'll be fine!"

Ludwig nodded, sheathing his sword, "Alright, be safe."

Alfred snorted as he approached the hole, "I'm a dragon, what the hell's gonna be a danger to me?"

He then dove into the cave, fluttering his wings to slow his fall, until suddenly he was shoved back into the open air, a large dragon with pale scale and burning red eyes taking to the sky behind him, ripped wings beating at the air powerfully.

Ludwig and Alfred both smelled a familiar scent in the gust of damp cave air; they could smell the scent of the family of Vyn on the male dragon.

As Alfred opened his mouth to speak, the scarred white dragon lunged with a roar and plowed Alfred into the ground, stone cracking beneath him while he shrilled in pain.

The white dragon's jaws opened wide, and the hiss of gas could be heard as he prepared to spit flame at Alfred's exposed neck.

Ludwig charged forward then, sword in hand and armor clanking, "Stop! We mean you no harm!"

He threw himself over Alfred's neck then, partially blocking the larger dragon's target.

The dragon closed his jaw and lowered his head to glare into Ludwig's defiant eyes, and he inhaled his scent to find out who exactly this human pest thought he was.

His red eyes widened then, and he got off of Alfred, shifting into his human form quickly.

A wide, sharp grin was set on his face, and his hair was white as a cloud, whereas his eyes were still as red as blood.

He was lean and pale and latticed with scars both old and new, the most noticeable of which was a large scar cutting through his right eye, cheek, and eyebrow.

On his left arm was an intricate black tattoo, wrapping around his upper arm like a band of black vines.

And finally, resting against his white chest, were two necklaces, one gold and set with a small red gem, and one silver and set with a large blue gem.

He lifted the silver one from around his neck and put it over Ludwig's head before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, little brother, you owe me some explaining!"


	7. Little Bluestar

Ludwig distanced himself from the albino, his hands tight on his shoulders as his blue eyes widened, "Little brother..? You mean..?"

The man nodded, grinning and excited, "You were stolen from our nest after the Great War by a couple scavenging Hunters, you'd only just hatched. I'm so glad you're okay. I'm Gilvyn, or Gilbert as I'm known as a human."

Ludwig was breathless, he'd found his family and his amulet in the same instance and he was overwhelmed, "I'm Ludwig, or Ludvyn as Alfred said I'd be called."

Gilbert laughed, reaching up to ruffle Ludwig's hair, "I think that's a fitting name for you, you little nerd! Look at you, all dressed up as a knight! Where'd you get all this?"

Ludwig huffed as his hair was messed up, and then chuckled, "I got it from my adoptive father, King Lovino. I'm the general of the Dracorian army as of yesterday."

Gilbert whistled, impressed, "You're much more formidable than I expected, I bet in your true form you'll be awesome!"

Alfred got up then and nodded, "He's a lot stronger than he looks, that's for sure!"

Gilbert nodded sagely, "Definitely, so you're Alfred, right? Alzur actually, judging by your scent."

Alfred grinned his sharp toothed grin, "Yeah, you know my family?"

The albino grinned back cheekily, "Yeah, I'm your brother's best friend, he loves me!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Anyway, try transforming, Luddy! Gather all that magic you feel and think of yourself changing."

Ludwig ignored the nickname and closed his eyes, feeling the magic within him meet the magic of his gem, and so the darkness behind his eyelids was illuminated.

He could see flashes of memory, gold and silver dragons and blue and purple eyes, and he envisioned the power they carried.

Strong jaws filled with razor sharp teeth, fire in their lungs and magic in their blood.

He thought of becoming one of them and he felt a snap.

He groaned in pain as he felt his bones shifting, changing, and rearranging.

Once the pain stopped and his head ceased its pounding, he opened his eyes to see Alfred and Gilbert grinning up at him in their dragon forms.

Dragons grinning.. Up?

He looked down and saw great white talons and shining golden scales.

His armor lay on the ground, ripped apart, and his sword lay, thankfully, undamaged beside it.

He rushed over to his armor, turning it over to the less blemished side and gaping in awe at his reflection.

He was a great golden dragon, with blue eyes and white horns, and a dusting of brown and blue swirls over the smooth scales of his cheekbones.

His light blond hair had become a stripe of fur from his forehead and down his spine, and he noticed fur at his heels too.

He looked over his shoulder to see large wings, light gold webbing fading to bronze and sparking with silver veins.

He looked back at his friend and his brother then, with the largest smile he's ever had on his face.

He finally felt complete.

His magic thrummed beneath his scales, rushing through him like a steady tide.

He breathed in deeply, and for the first time, shot a spire of blue flame towards the sky in celebration.

Alfred readily joined, bounding around him happily and chirruping as he blew bursts of sapphire flames skyward.

Gilbert joined in after a moment of being amused by the younger dragon's antics, adding his own crimson flame to the mix of blues.

Once Ludwig stopped, he reared up on his hind legs and stretched his wings wide, simply feeling the wind rustle through his fur and press at his scales.

Below him, Alfred whistled, catching his attention.

Ludwig returned to all fours, tilting his head at Alfred in confusion as the blue dragon grinned.

Alfred moved to his side and jabbed him playfully with his wing, "It's pretty obvious you've got something really big sheathed down there, Luddy~"

Ludwig's scales felt hot and he jabbed Alfred in the side, knocking him to the ground on his back as he began to laugh and flap his wings.

Gilbert padded over to Alfred and prodded his stomach, looking down at him bemusedly, "I'm glad you love doves are having fun, but I think you may want to see the ancient home of the Vyns while you're here."

Alfred sprang up to his feet quickly, "Woah, that's here? I've gotta see it! I've heard it looks amazing!"

Ludwig was brought to attention as well, "So that's.. My real home..? I have to see it."

Gilvyn grinned and nodded, nodding his head towards the hole and diving into the gaping darkness.

Alzur followed with a spring, and Ludvyn followed soon after.

The cave was huge, the streams of water that entered above trickled into a large pool that somehow glowed, highlighting the ripples on the surface in a soft white light.

The cave reached further into the darkness that was illuminated with the crystals in the walls of the cave.

As Ludwig went closer to inspect, he discovered the crystals were carved with designs of vines and stars and dragons of every shape and size he could imagine.

As they went further in, a large building emerged.

It was carved from solid stone, purposefully and meticulously, with towering columns and two huge statues of rearing dragons at the sides of the doorway, one male and one female, and above the door was a beautiful crest made of silver and gold, set with three gems on each of the spires.

One was red, one was blue, and in the center was purple.

They all glistened with magic, and it was clear that there was a history behind them.

Gilbert had already entered, but Alfred and Ludwig stood still, in awe of how beautiful it had remained over hundreds of years.

Alfred pressed close against Ludwig's side, leaning his head against his neck and murmuring in a soft growl, "Your family's awesome, I think you'll be proud of what we find out today."

Ludwig, out of some strange reflex, put his wing over Alfred's back as he returned in a rumble, "I think so too.."

After he came to and realized what he did, he quickly retracted his wing and continued on after Gilbert in a bit of a

hurry.

Alfred huffed and pouted as he followed after Ludwig, all of his flirting and he was getting absolutely nowhere.

Gilbert had entered a small building near the back of the main large boulevard, and was sitting in the back of the open room, near one of the small dips in the ground in the corner.

In the back wall was a large trough of coals, made for keeping the room warm, and Ludwig realized that it must be where they kept their eggs.

Ludwig quietly approached Gilbert, and Gilbert lifted a pale blue eggshell swirled with gold spirals and silver stars, "This was your egg, you were the most anticipated hatching since my own eight years before because of your markings. It showed that you would be extremely powerful, and quite special as well. We're the sons of Aldvyn and Nikora, the last guardians of our family."

Ludwig took the eggshell into his large paw, holding it delicately as he peered at it and asked in an awed whisper, "Can you tell me about our family..?"

Gilbert nodded, standing and nodding towards the exit, "That's kind of why we're here, follow me, I'll show you to the Hall of Vyn and the Throne of Stars."

Ludwig gently put down the eggshell and followed Gilbert back out, Alfred had apparently already passed, because the eyes of the statue in the center of the boulevard, a large dragon grappling with a leviathan, were illuminated with sapphire flames, and the mouth of the leviathan gave off smoke that rose and dissipated.

Gilbert led Ludwig to the largest building on the boulevard, entering through the archway and heading through a hall that was illuminated by carved crystals in the walls.

Gilbert stopped at a large mural, and looked over it with an expression of reminiscence.

On inspecting the painting, it showed a story.

A star fell from its place in the heavens and created a hole leading into a cavern.

Two mated dragons, one bearing a red gem and one a blue, discovered the cave, and made their nest within.

Their nest was in the crater left by the celestial impact, beneath the starry sky.

The egg within the nest, which was a soft lavender, gained bursts of silver and speckles of gold as the starlight touched it's fallen friend's resting place, bathing the entire cavern in a soft glow.

From that egg, on that moonless night, hatched a little silver dragon with purple eyes, and a violet gem shaped like a pearl.

Gilbert finally spoke, "Our family is considered powerful and sacred, because we have powers from beyond this world. Dragons in our family are considered to be strong warriors, fast fliers, genius tacticians, and, in my own opinion, the best looking. Each of the Vyn family has something unique that gives them their true individuality. My trait was that my wounds heal abnormally fast, and that combined with my speed and strength was a clear sign to me. My place was as a warrior. I fought on the front lines in the Great War against the Rions. The Rions were powerful dragons, said to be born of hellfire itself. Once in the past they ruled all of the world, before the Vyns led the revolt against them and freed the world. Centuries later, we were called to do it once again. I fought alongside our parents, the families of Vyn, Zur, and Kora, and with a great warrior from the desert of Aridae from the clan of Darian. I led the raid on the Rion's sanctuary, and so the war was won. We lost many of our warriors, but it was something that we knew was unavoidable. Mother is alive, she is out hunting for now. Father is still alive as well, though he's grown so old that he can barely move. He rests on the Throne of Stars, are you ready to meet him?"

Ludwig stood silently, in awe, and then turned to look at Gilbert with excitement, "Yes, please, I need to meet him.."

Gilbert grinned and turned, continuing down the hall and entering a large room.

The ceiling was coiled with vines of silver and crystals illuminating the room in a soft glow.

The walls were a deep blue and speckled with shards of crystal, appearing to be a sky scattered with stars.

Against the far wall rested a giant throne of silver and stone, the Vyn crest carved into the back and studded with the same gems as at the entrance of the sanctuary.

Resting on the throne was a gargantuan golden dragon, his scales had dulled with age, his bronze fur long and curled.

Alfred was seated at the foot of the throne, appearing to be listening eagerly to the old dragon as he spoke about the wars in a rumble like thunder.

Gilbert approached and bowed his head, catching Aldvyn's attention, "Father, I've found little bluestar, he's here to meet you."

Aldyn's large blue eyes widened, and a cracked smile appeared on his face, "Bluestar..? He's alive..? Come, child, come forward, I must meet you."

Ludwig approached him slowly, shaking with excitement, "Father..?"

He nodded, reaching out a larger taloned paw towards him, which Ludwig leaned into.

Aldvyn sighed with deep relief as he felt his youngest son's hot scales against his own at long last, "Oh, my son, I've missed you for so long.. Welcome home, little bluestar."


	8. Courting

The two golden dragons continued to murmur to each other in hushed tones, clinging to one another as though they were to be separated again.

After a minute or two, Aldvyn led Ludwig away towards a room to the side of the large chamber, likely to catch up with him.

And so, Alzur took his opportunity, and turned to Gilvyn, "I want to court your brother and I need to know how mating works with the Vyn family."

Gilvyn, caught off guard, whipped around and stared at him, astounded, "Already? Wow. Sure, if you can make him happy."

Alzur let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, grinning, "I can, I'll do my best, I've already fallen for him hard and I want to make him feel the same for me too."

Gilvyn stuck his tongue out, scaled snout wrinkling as though he were disgusted, but his red eyes showed amusement, "Eww, you're already such a sap."

Alzur stuck his out in return, "Fight me, I can't help that your brother is my dream mate!"

Gilvyn laughed, "Fine then, well, here's how it works. First, give him some sort of gift, usually food or a precious metal or gem. Then, you tell him directly how you feel as a sort of speech, and ask if he accepts and or reciprocates. If those go well, then there's the real mating. So, you're probably going to be submissive, huh? I'm fairly sure that Lud's an alpha sort of dragon, so that's my bet. So when you get to that, approach him close to the ground at night in his den, then roll over and spread your wings and unsheathe yourself. His instincts should take over then~"

Alzur's scales immediately felt hot, and he spluttered, "I-Isn't that a bit fast? And what do you mean alpha? Is that a Vyn thing? And is that last part a definite thing that I have to do?"

Gilvyn grinned toothily, "Yes, yes, and yes~ The alpha thing means he's super dominant and protective by the way, I think you'll like that~"

Alzur felt as though his scales were burning, and his fur flattened against his spine with embarrassment.

It was true that he found that thought arousing, but he wasn't sure if he could really pull this off.

However, he was determined to at least give it a shot.

He assumed it would be a while before the father and son returned to the throne room, so he set out to find a gift, figuring sooner was better than later; now that Ludwig had found his handsome true form, Alvyn was sure that there would be a lot of dragons after him.

He flew from the crater and took off to hunt in the nearby forest, grinning as he easily picked up the scent of a deer.

He flattened himself down wind, locating it, and then he dashed forward, startling the doe into fleeing aimlessly, but just as he reached out his paw to pin it a heavy force slammed into his side and pinned him before he could think "Not again."

The female dragon, as Alzur could scent, was another of the Vyn family, and Alfred grumbled, "What is it with your family and tackling me?"

The white and silver dragoness narrowed her scarlet eyes, baring her teeth as she took in Alzur's scent, and the lingering scents of the Vyns, and all signs of aggression vanished and she backed off of him, sitting down and swiping a paw over her horns, "A family friend, huh? What're you doing on our hunting grounds?"

Alzur chuckled nervously, "Nothing, just hungry.."

She raised an eyebrow, and Alzur could tell she was certainly related to Ludwig, "I can smell your embarrassment, it has to be more than that."

Alzur shuffled guiltily, "Do I have to tell you?"

Nikora, as Alzur finally realized she was named, nodded insistently, "If you're going to hunt here, I have to know why."

Alzur sighed and hid his eyes with his paws, mumbling, "I'm gonna court Ludvyn so I'm trying to find him a gift.."

With a Cheshire grin, Nikora nudged him with a large white paw, "Ooh, go for it, he must be one lucky- Wait, LudVYN? I don't remember a Ludvyn in the family.."

Alzur uncovered his eyes and made a small sound of understanding, "Aldvyn called him little bluestar, so I guess when he vanished you hadn't named him."

Nikora gasped and immediately took off towards the crater, leaving Alzur in her dust.

Alzur stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and resuming his hunt, determined to make the best catch he could for Ludwig.

He had indefinitely already fallen for the man, he was kind yet ferocious and beautiful yet terrifying.

And in his true form, that was even more so.

Gleaming golden scales, silky looking fur, sparkling white claws and teeth and horns, and those sky blue eyes that could both freeze a man's blood and melt his heart..

Alzur had it bad.

He spent close to an hour hunting, then came back to the Vyn's cavern, carrying a large buck in his jaws as he sauntered in with pride.

He noticed Ludwig's fresh scent leading towards a small side cave, and so he followed.

Inside, once through the smaller entrance, it was spacious, enough that they could both fit comfortably and spread their wings.

There was a pool of clear water in one corner, large enough for swimming and bathing and with the steady stream that fed it he could assume it was also fine to drink.

In the opposite corner there was a huge dip in the ground, filled with black rocks that he recognized as coal.

Ludwig was prodding about the coals curiously, and Alfred took his opportunity to set down his catch and interject, "That's for sleeping, you heat it up a bit and it feels awesome."

Ludwig jumped a bit, not having heard him, "Ah, well, wouldn't that hurt?"

With a laugh, Alzur shook his head, "You're a dragon, Lud, your scales are flame resistant, it'll feel like laying on a sun-heated rock.

Ludwig's fur flattened in embarrassment, and Alzur internally trolled because it was absolutely adorable.

Alzur snapped himself out of it and nudged the deer towards him, "I caught you some food, Lud, I know that you're probably hungry at this point."

Ludwig approached slowly, sniffing at the raw meat, "Does it taste good at all?"

Alzur nodded enthusiastically, "It's awesome, go ahead and take a bite!"

Hesitantly, the golden dragon took a chunk from a leg, and then began eating it rapidly, manners lost as his dragon side indulged itself.

Alzur watched with pride, knowing that his gift was accepted.

"So, uh, Lud.." He began, "Since I met you I kind of had a bit of a crush on you, and since that happens so rarely for me and you're perfect I've decided sooner is better than later and I'm going to court you."

Ludwig stopped eating and looked up at the little cobalt dragon, blood on his muzzle and his eyes wide, "You mean you want to be my romantic partner?"

Alzur fought the urge to laugh at his choice of words, and instead answered seriously, "Yes, I want to be your mate."

Ludwig nodded, but looked overwhelmed, everything was happening so fast he barely had time to breathe.

Nonetheless, he pushed the rest of the buck towards Alzur and went to heat up the coals of his new bed, laying down then and rolling in the warmth that he decided he already loved.

And he went ahead and decided to make a brash decision, "Alzur, once you've finished you can join me in my bed if you wish."

Alzur, who was in the middle of swallowing a bite, choked for a moment, then turned a surprised face to Ludwig, "A-already? I didn't even do the second step of the courting ritual yet though, we're not supposed to mate before that!"

Ludwig immediately realized his mistake in his phrasing and became incredibly flustered, "I-I meant that you could sleep in my bed with me because I thought you'd like to, I didn't mean that kind of sleeping.."

Alzur sighed in relief, though he couldn't help the tingling disappointment in his stomach.

He disposed of the deer's remains quickly, then making his way over to Ludwig to curl up beside him in the warm coals.

Ludwig put a wing over the smaller dragon and fell asleep, and Alzur could feel himself falling further in love with him every second.


	9. An Awkward Morning

Ludwig woke up comfortably, feeling warm and drowsy from the lingering grip of sleep.

He yawned and then the realization hit him that he really was a dragon.

It wasn't a dream.

The smaller blue dragon snuggling into his side wasn't a dream either.

Alzur was making a little purr as he slept, it was too soft and happy to be a snore, and occasionally he nuzzled Ludwig and made a cute little snuffling sound.

Ludwig smiled down at him, once again stretching his wing over him protectively.

It took him a moment, but then he remembered Alzur's statement as well.

"So he's going to court me.." Ludwig murmured to himself, his draconian vocal chords making his voice deep like the distant rumble of thunder, "I wonder how the king would feel about his heirs being a couple of homosexual dragons."

The rumble of Ludwig's voice caused Alzur to stir, and he stretched without opening his eyes and pressed himself even closer to Ludwig, the little purr becoming even louder.

Ludwig decided that was definitely adorable, though still a strange sight.

Ludwig curled himself around his dark blue companion, feeling a purr similar to Alzur's begin to rumble in his chest, which certainly startled him.

He let his purring continue, figuring he might as well get used to it, until he heard Alzur mumble his name, and his breath hitched.

The purring suddenly dropped in pitch, becoming more of a pleased growl, and he immediately held his breath to stop it, shocked by his own actions.

Alzur blinked one light blue eye open, sleepily taking in the wings and tail surrounding him, and his purring dropped a little like Ludwig's had, but more of a chirping sound was added as well.

Ludwig became extremely embarrassed once he realized Alzur had woken up, since he acknowledged that he had just spent about seven or so minutes staring at

Alzur as he slept.

Alzur blinked up at him, then grinned sleepily, slurring, "Gooood morning, my Prince Charming~"

His deep and rough morning voice didn't fit he chirp to his teasing words, but it instead made him sound somewhat.. Seductive?

Alzur's eyes then snapped wide open, and his grin grew wide and toothy, "Ooh, I can teach you some flying stuff today! And how to hunt!"

Ludwig chuckled at his excitement, pulling the little blue dragon a bit closer to his stomach with his wing, "I'm not sure I'm quite ready to get up yet, normally I wouldn't tolerate sleeping in, but.. I'd say this is an exception."

While Alzur grinned at him, Gilvyn's voice screeched down their hall, "Heyyyyy, Ludvyn!" The white bundle of energy shot into the chamber, leaping into the pool of water and then using his wings to spray it all over them, "Time to-"

He stopped as he noticed Alzur under Ludwig's wing, and he grinned, "Ooh, I see why you're not up yet, have fun, guys, I'll be back later~"

He bolted back out as quickly as he came, yelling "LUDDY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, LUDDY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!~" and laughing the whole while.

The pair stared after him, until Alzur looked up at Ludwig shyly, "Wanna make that official?"

Ludwig's mouth hung open, shocked at how forward he was.

This kind of confidence in homosexual humans was very rarely seen.

Alzur then hummed, "Actually, how about I go ahead and do the second part of that courting thing, huh?"

He slipped out from under Ludwig's wing, then took a seat before him, clearing his throat before he began to speak, "Ludwig, I know I've only known you for a little while, but with dragons you can feel it when you find the one who's right for you. Your magic is magnetic to one another, pulling you together, tugging you towards your soulmate. When I first got close to you, I realized that I was being drawn towards you. Then, as I got to know you, I realized how amazing you are, and how evident it is. You're kind, and strong, and you act serious but really you're soft and sweet. That's why I want to be yours, and if you're willing, mine. I believe I'm beginning to love you."

Ludwig was momentarily shocked speechless, until he murmured, "Do you really feel that about me..? Do you really think we're soulmates..?"

Alzur nodded, "Completely. Let me know when you're ready for the third part of the courtship ritual if you accept, Lud."

The golden dragon, who had been staring dreamily into the distance with a contemplative look, then looked curious, "What is the third part?"

Alzur quickly grew flustered at the innocent question, "Uh, well, you see, I, ah, I present myself to you, and then we, uh.. You know. Become mates."

Ludwig himself became a little flustered at that, "Ah, well, you are, ah, very attractive, so I.. I don't think I'd mind that, actually."

Alzur smiled awkwardly, "Well, now that that's cleared up, how about we go do some flying? Race you to the surface!"

And with that he took off, leaving Ludwig behind him to think.

"..How the hell does gay dragon sex work?"


End file.
